A study of the sensory control and neural integration mediating this control of the masticatory process is proposed. A model systems approach will be employed using the terrestrial slug Ariolimax californica as the model. Three phases of research will be undertaken. The first phase will employ histological and electrophysiological techniques to localize and characterize the animal's oral receptors. The second phase will use high-speed cinematographic analysis to study compensatory changes in the masticatory process under various stimlus situations. The third phase will elucidate the central neural mechanisms mediating the compensatory changes observed in Phase II.